


[Podfic] All Our Secrets Laid Bare

by CheekyTorah



Series: CheekyTorah Podfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Curry, Duelling, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting Together, Glasses, Hats, Hoodies, Investigations, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mystery, Office Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tea, Trapped, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Over the six years Draco Malfoy has been an Auror, four of his partners have turned up dead. Harry Potter is assigned as his newest partner to investigate just what is going on.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: CheekyTorah Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589656
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	[Podfic] All Our Secrets Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Our Secrets Laid Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227880) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



> I will be doing this slowly over the next while so bare with me ❤️😊

Art by the super wonderful [Creeeee](https://creeeee.tumblr.com/post/189813065130/a-request-from-hptruefan-cheekytorah-who-wanted-a) (<\- clicky) on Tumblr

Stream or download here

[All Our Secrets Laid Bare Chapter One: 01:12:52](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UX8W-n72LtUCImDicac6pzTS_hrj8dJT/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
